Descent
by kurosaki9
Summary: The followings of Chapter 189. After an encounter with the Earl, Allen is confined within the walls of the Order. All he wants is that the 14th never existed and to go back to a somewhat normal life. Fate doesn’t think so though. KandaxAllen, TykixAllen
1. Chapter 1

Title: Descent

Pairing: KandaxAllen, TykixAllen

Credit: to Hoshino-Sensei for making such awesome characters for us to fantasize and drool over. Also, Ch.189's reference to some of the lines spoken.

Rating: NC-17, for Angst, Blood, Sexual Content

Summary: The followings of Chapter 189. After an encounter with the Earl, Allen is confined within the walls of the Order. All he wants is that the 14th never existed and to go back to a somewhat normal life. Fate doesn't think so though.

There really wasn't anything he could look forward to anymore He had been told by countless people that he would kill those close and dear to him. That his whole life, those 16 or so years, would be overridden by the Noah lurking deep in the shadows of his soul. He would sometimes feel the dark presence overwhelming, at other times, he felt nothing, but he knew that that corrupted being was still there. He needn't any confirmation, he just knew that it was there. It was almost as if the dark figure was waiting for him to make an opening, and using that time of weakness to snatch his control and take it for themselves. It was unnerving that he was supposed to be the one who controlled his body, yet, he wasn't so sure of that anymore.

The boy couldn't believe his master's face when the heartless man had hugged him. The warmth that radiated off of the man he thought could not feel anything. He had truly felt that at that time, someone really cared about him, if only for a moment. The meeting had brought upon things kept in the dark into the light; things he wished he could cast away from his mind. He could not believe his ears, nor the words spoken by the speakers. And the question he so dreaded to face had been cast into the flame, almost incinerating what he wanted to believe. The thought of Mana not truly loving him had speared a blade through his heart countless times, tearing what little confidence he had on the man. He had been told that his savior, his father, had probably just seen him as a replacement for his brother; the 14th. It had crushed him so eagerly, putting out what love he had for Mana. The worst thing about it was that when he seeked reassurance about it being a lie, his master had stayed silent, tightlipped, almost as if contemplating to sooth a wounded animal.

"I believe that he loved you, but after his brother's untimely death, the man had lost all reasons in life." He couldn't help but laugh at how this was all falling apart. Could not bear to even think about not being loved as an individual, could not be loved conditionally instead of being seen as Mana's brother. Those consoling words only came at him like blades of malice, that only were there to cut him open and leave him void of anything he believed in. But they had done their job, hadn't they? It hurt him dearly to take in what was said. He had lived without love, and then being loved, only to find out later that that love had been fake was not appealing.

Now, here, looking up at the Earl's cold, gold eyes, he knew that he was helpless. Knew that he could not save himself, nor otherwise save others. Really… How could you save someone if you couldn't save yourself from the things you could see in front of you? Emotionless words of him betraying someone came ringing through his head. It had not been clearly stated whom he would betray, a loved one, or a passing person. All he really did grasp from those lies and small truths were that he would become someone dangerous. Those he worked with, those he loved, feared him just because of this spoken statement. They did not trust him anymore, not like before. Those open arms he saw were becoming less and less, and those he did receive were always guarded, almost waiting for him to strike back like the monster he was. He was a danger to both sides; to the Noahs due to his innocence; to the Order, due to his slumbering Noah blood. No one wanted him, yet everyone wanted him.

His throat constricted from the grasp the Earl had on him, served to crush his windpipe. He struggled to suck in oxygen, to take to his dying brain, but as he struggled, he could not avoid being enraptured in the Earl's maniacal look in his eyes. The man had been laughing cynically, almost as if finding the situation at hand funny, almost like you would in a child's game. Chills attacked his spine, freezing the poor boy to the spot as the Earl's low, yet haunting voice spoke out for everyone to hear. "We'll make sure you never return to your Order," he said in an almost sing song way. The man's grasp tightened on the poor boy's throat.

"I must admit that I was fooled by your clown antics. As I'm sure you know, the Millennium Earl is the creator of Akuma. Akuma are my hands and feet. My eyes. That time…" said the Earl, pinning the gasping boy to the freezig ground, "did you not call to me through the Akumas?" Memories and flashbacks to that time he had spoken came rushing in to the boy's mind. It was almost as if he were there watching a movie play right before his eyes. He saw that sadistic smile adorning his own face, almost eerily belonging there, even if he denied it.

"What are you talking about?? I never did that…!" It was almost as if all control had left his young frame. He felt his limbs relax into the Earl's bruising hold. His mind began to shut down his conscience, plummeting towards the dark, and bringing that darker self. He would not lose this battle. This body belonged to him, not the beast waiting to lash out. He almost had it between his grasps. Just a little more and then he would…

"It's just as you say." All eyes flew open as the young, innocent looking boy's face transformed into a Cheshire like grin. It was almost as if he knew that all eyes were on him. Almost as if he enjoyed playing around with people's emotions and reveling in their confused and shocked stares. "I wanted to tell you, that I'd come back…" Allen's hand raised up slowly, towards the Earl's cheek. He caressed the man's face with almost gently, loving strokes. He had not seen his brother and the 14th knew that the Earl missed him tremendously, aside from being bitter about being betrayed.

"Fourteenth…." whispered the Earl, almost calling out the name of a distant memory. He looked so lost in the boy's gold, feral eyes. It was almost as if he had found what he was looking for, being able to feel completed. The 14th's face looked so gentle, almost as if speaking to a lover. " I knew you'd come for me, Brother." The boy's face changed drastically, that gentle, loving look suddenly turned wild and dangerous, getting up in the Earl's face. Sharp canines protruding from his mouth as he chuckled crazily. The Earl's entire body froze and he had not expected hearing this from his loved brother. " This time I will kill you, I will kill you and become the Millennium Earl!"

Two weeks have passed since the encounter with the Earl. Those two weeks had passed with such excruciating pain and torment and he always managed to ask himself, why he had stayed. Did he stay with these people just to get humiliated, tormented, and tortured every single day of his life? He was forced to face insults being thrown at him. Had to take being called a heretic to the Order while he was beaten and whipped, in front of everyone of the remaining exorcists and finders.

The pain he felt now, he would take it without muttering out a word. Crying out in pain and asking for mercy would only fuel their ego, and make them hurt him more. He would not stand for that, nor would he try any time soon. He sometimes wished that they would punish him in his own room, to save himself from those scrutinizing eyes that looked at him in anger, in disgust, for even being remotely familiar with the Noahs, more over being one of their sinful kind.

He couldn't grasp the idea of the Order; its people. How could they stand there, watching a comrade getting beaten and tortured with not even an ounce of distress? Did they not remember the times they had shared together as family? Did they not care how someone who fought along side them, was tortured to the brink of insanity? He could not believe how they could go on, walking away, as if nothing was wrong, after seeing his body get beaten into a bloody pulp. It was sickening, even to his dark self.

And here they were again. Like sheep sent out as a flock to graze and watch the world before them. It was always the same routine. The torture, the pain, his constant restraints to hold in his faltering voice. But it was the same people who cried out for him. Those who cried for him. Those who begged those hurting the boy to let him go. How they were being cruel and how inhumane this was to be dealt onto their own kind.

One by one, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Krory, and the others who had talked and loved him as a friend, as family, would be escorted out of the room. He knew that they all thought that his suffering was uncalled for, and would try anything to keep it from happening. But even so, they did have to realize that they couldn't free him from his binds. Couldn't free him from his fate. But now, as he stared deep into those dark, cobalt eyes, he knew peace. He knew that there was at least someone who knew that you couldn't change anything that was happening in the present. He felt reassurance seeing the only one who understood look at him emotionlessly. He felt glad. He felt that he could keep himself in tact as long as that indifferent gaze gazed upon him as if he were nothing.

A whip sounded for the umpteenth time and he could not help but to whimper out a small noise. He knew the consequences that would follow, but he did not care. The people out there, looking at him in scorn would see that he was just like them. He wasn't any different than them. He held his urges back. The urges to scream and curse them; to damn them to hell. To curse their God for even having sinners at his side; those who enjoyed seeing spilt blood of family, of friends. But he kept it all in. He knew better. The last time he had cursed at them, spit at them, he had been punished on the spot. The large gash on his thigh was proof of Leverrier's unwavering, yet sadistic wrath.

A blade of pain rippled through the boy's mangled form. Blood dripped from the side of the panting boy. He had bitten his lip in order to cage his pending cry. His head was tilted back, almost in the form of praying to a mightier being. Praying for salvation. Praying to be saved from these retched people who had dared call themselves his family. His eyes remained closed as he could feel that dark presence reeling in anger, in rage. He would not let the 14th come out to play. The last time he had failed to keep the Noah caged within himself, had resulted in the injuries of Kanda, Komui, and Leverrier. He had not remembered what had occurred in those minutes he had had his body overtaken, but he knew that the damage had been dealt. The way their eyes had looked at him had only served to wound him, while the Noah inside him had cackled in lustrous joy.

The boy's head fell forward, resting on those unwavering, cobalt eyes of Kanda Yuu. The man had not moved from his spot. Allen knew that the samurai was merely a spectator, watching the cruelties done to his body. The Noah reeled in rage, screaming at him that there was no one here that loved him the way he did. Those so called friends had abandoned him. This man he bickered with on a daily basis would not lift a finger to help him. But he told the Noah that he did not expect to be saved. He knew that Kanda would not help him so it would be foolish to hope that the samurai had a change in heart. He couldn't help but smile sadly at his current position. He really was a helpless little lamb.

Something flickered in Kanda's eyes as Leverrier grasped the tortured boy's white locks. He gripped tightly, throwing Allen's head back, to get a good look at the boy's pain. The man did nothing at first, just looked at Allen with a degrading look in his eyes. He wanted the boy to feel useless, worthless. To engrain in his head that there was no way he could escape this fate. Wanted Allen to accept his future as the Order's pet prisoner, regardless if Allen was willing to or not.

"Tell me what you are planning 14th?" the man stated in evened tones. "You will not be able to accomplish anything. We know that you seek the title as Millennium Earl, but what will you do with that title then?" The man waited as patiently as he could, which was such a great feat for the man. Allen didn't know what had come over him as he had smiled as if he were watching a mother hold a child. Not a moment later, was his head sent reeling to one side with a hard slap to the face. It had hurt. He wouldn't lie. He had expected that, since he had smiled at the non-patient man. And to make matters worse, the man did not like his smile. The man must have thought that Allen had been mocking him and had found satisfaction in throwing his smile off of his face.

"I see nothing amusing of your current predicament. Why do you want the title of the Millennium Earl?" Moments passed like an eternity would or if time had been slowed down for the benefit of someone. But that small, yet blissful silence had been shattered with another sound of a hand making contact with a face. The man did not like to be kept waiting. He wanted things to be done at once, not really caring about what would be the outcome of his prisoners.

It was then that a pain in his head had begun to attack him. He threw his head back, sucking in air in an audible gasp. He was being bombarded with memories that were not his own. Memories of blood drenching his fingers. Blood being lapped up from his fingertips. And the smile plastering on his face when he registered what he was doing. Gold eyes peered at his in the darkness with one word pulsating throughout his entire body. _'Mine.'_

The young boy screamed bloody murder as he felt something ripping inside him, desperate to gain control of his body in a losing battle. The people present at the interrogations, or more properly put, the "tortures", had slinked away like feared animals running away from a predator. Their cries of, "The demon is coming," could be heard throughout the corridor. The people inside were now Leverrier, Kanda, Link, Komui, and Allen himself. The screaming continued, as the boy's body arched back, screaming at the Noah to leave him be. It felt almost like a lifetime had past before everything quieted down.

Leverrier looked expectantly at the limp form in front of him. He could see the young frame's small lifts of his chest when he inhaled or exhaled. The man's face had taken on an almost crazed, maniacal look, that look that people got when they saw things that weren't really there. It was unnerving and those in the room questioned whether the man was fit for the job at hand.

The white mop of hair slowly looked up at those in the room. His eyes were closed but they didn't have to be open to look as if he were crying. Gashes on his head, the form of crosses, were in a row on his forehead, blood spilling through the wounds and dripping down the boy's face, almost as if ironic tears. Leverrier looked excited and almost withdrawn at the same time. He had never once had an encounter with a Noah, and lived to tell about it. Had never been so close to one, without being ripped to shreds to feed to the poor.

Once stunning blue-grey eyes now took on a gold, feral look as they scanned the room before falling on the eyes of the Inspector. A smile graced the man's lips, but it felt misplaced on the non-smiling man. Link had shivered every time the Inspector had that smile, as was he shivering now, casting his eyes away from the sight. The man knew that that smile was never a good thing when faced at a captive.

"Welcome, 14th. I have been expecting your presence for quite a while now. I'm glad you could join us," purred the Inspector. The Noah felt the hairs of the back of his head had stood up. That tone felt unclean, almost impure. It felt like the man had a tainted soul, which spilled poison from his lips every time he spoke to an audience. But he didn't really want to get into depth with that kind of thinking. He still had to calm his breathing patterns before he even intended to speak. The boy had actually put up a decent fight with him as he had tried to control the boy's body in that one sign of weakness. He had nearly lost control when Allen had screamed that one time, had felt himself being pushed back into the darkness. But he had somehow pushed back that built barrier and taken over the boy's young, beautiful body. He felt like he could do so many indecent things with it.

"The pleasure's all mine," purred the Noah in an almost sensual, hypnotic tone. It was a wonder to the samurai how similar this Noah's voice was to the one known as Tyki. It was almost as if these two monsters spoke in tones of wild arousal to trap their prey. He even felt himself being attracted to that sinful voice, thinking of all the wonderful things those sinful lips would spill as the young body was ravaged in bed. He shook his head in order to cast away the vile images that couldn't cease penetrating his mind. He would not think this. He could not think this now, nor ever.

The young face turned in a scowl as he continued to look at Leverrier, almost as if he had found or tasted something distasteful. "But, unlucky for you… I'm in no mood to answer your petty questions." The Inspector looked appalled by the Noah's words but the 14th gave the Inspector a look that promised great pain and torture. "You've hurt my vessel repeatedly for the past two weeks. You have no right to have any questions answered."

The men in the room felt as if they were suffocating as the young boy's aura had turned dark and menacing. They had been so used to that calm, gentle, peaceful aura and did not know that they reveled in that pleasant aura. That murderous look in those once innocent eyes made them all cower in fear but it did not stop the Inspector from looking angrily at the boy.

He lunged forward, his arm raised, ready to swing down his arm and deliver a swift blow at the daring, unmannered boy for his insolence. The young man looked up at him from his chained state, before being stricken across the cheek. The impact was so great, that the blow could be heard echoing in the room. Allen's head had snapped to the side, not even intending to deflect the blow. Komui had stood up at the sign of beastly violence, but no one paid any mind to his actions. Link and Kanda alternated their looks from Leverrier to Allen and back again, waiting so see who moved first. The Inspector grasped the young man's chin, pulling it up to his eye level. He sneered at the boy before him before repeating the same act as before.

As the man moved his arm down, Allen had begun to hum a demented tune out of nowhere. The Inspector's hand had stopped, inches away from Allen's cheek. Leverrier tried to move his arm but it did not move. With a frustrated growl, Leverrier cursed the boy to hell. "What have you done to me?" demanded the Inspector. Allen replied with one of his innocent smiles, making every one hold with batted breaths to see if their young exorcist was back again. The samurai was no fool. He knew that the Noah was using the young boy's mask to get everyone to relax and calm before coming in with an attack.

Not moments after that, Leverrier was being thrown across the room, into a wall. The impact sounded painful, and the others watched as the Inspector's limp form slipped from the wall to the ground. Allen had gotten their attention as the once captive boy was now free from his binds. He walked smoothly towards them, with a smile on his face that looked as if it was imprinted on there for good.

The 14th reveled in his free state, relishing in the taste of freedom. He had almost missed the attack coming his way if he had not turned too see the samurai heading his way from the corner of his eye. The boy dodged with little effort at the samurai's violent blows. It almost looked like he was toying with the man. But his blood began to boil as the samurai continued his onslaught for his head. He could not believe this man. This vessel he had was his comrade, yet the man had no qualms to killing this boy. It angered him so much. How could his vessel choose these people rather than go on to his own kind? He just didn't understand. He knew that either way, he was going to kill all who stood in his way of his goal.

The Noah dodged again, this time going down on his hands to swipe the feet from right under Kanda. The man had staggered back, barely missing the attack, and recollected himself as he swung in to for the kill. The 14th knew that he had no choice but to activate Allen's innocence. He knew that it would hurt this body more, since he was in the Noah form, but he had no time to pick and choose. He activated the innocence, screaming out as a sharp pain struck him like he knew it would, but he would not cast away one option that would help save Allen because it would hurt himself in the process. If it would help protect him, then he would use it.

The innocence had activated, surrounding him in a black cowl. The arm looked darker and the once green glowing star on Allen's hand was now a blood red color. Kanda couldn't help but stop short a bit and admire how beautiful Allen looked now, regardless of the fact that he now looked evil and was trying to fend himself off against his attacks. The Allen before and the Allen now with their innocence activated looked like a monochrome contrast of each other.

The young man raised his transformed metal arm to Kanda's raised Mugen, blocking its attack. There was a small jab of pain, but that was to be expected. Even though he was using innocence now, did not mean that the innocence of others would not hurt him. He remembered the last time he had been pierced by a sword, his sword as a matter of fact. It had burned his vessel's chest, like acid, and had left a cross shaped mark on his chest, that was a constant reminder of what the boy really was.

They both threw each other away from themselves and Allen got in a stance, ready for Kanda's impending attack. But it had caught him off guard when the samurai lowered his blade down and uttered something in a gentle tone. "Moyashi… come back." The boy had faltered in his steps as he heard those warm radiating words come from a cold bastard like Kanda. Never had he expected that something so human would come from Kanda. The Noah felt Allen's conscience swell up as the boy took over a bit from the shock. He knew how Kanda talked and what to expect from the man now that he worked with him for a long time. He knew that emotionless Kanda did not care what happened to anyone, but now seeing those dark, cobalt eyes look at him in longing… It felt as if his heart was tugging painfully. How could the man continue to feel after the death of his friend, Alma, who reminded the man so much of him?

"Don't listen to him!!" commanded Kanda at the stunned boy. "We need to get out of this place! Allen!!" he said. The next moment, Allen found himself pinned to a wall, a blade lodged into the right side of his chest. Sharp pains burst through his entire being as he felt the blade begin to burn his flesh the longer it stood lodged in him. The young man put his hands on Kanda's shoulder, wildly, desperately trying to push the man away. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain would not go away. He knew that this was worse than dying, and he had felt dying before.

The man unsheathed his sword from the screaming, helpless boy. The young body crumbled down to the floor, his whole body shaking to recover and heal his wounds from the painful wrath of the innocence. The boy's chin was grasped in between a hand, and was lifted up slowly to meet the dark, cobalt eyes of the man he knew could save him from being consumed by the Noah. The man looked tired and he looked as if he were suffering in agony, not of his own.

"Stop it. Stop him. Destroy him. You know that you can win, Moyashi! It hasn't stopped you before! Being faced with difficult situations. You faced them headlong as if they were nothing!!!" Allen's head was reeling in turmoil. He was being bombarded with the 14th's voice, telling him to rip the exorcist apart, limb from limb. To kill the exorcist. To drink his blood! The boy felt as if he were losing control again, and pushed the samurai away, his whole body sliding to the floor. His head collided with the icy ground, somewhat cooling his feverish head, but not being able to help his pain.

"Go away… he's going to… come back… leave…" grounded out the young man. His heart clenched by invisible hands and he felt all his breath leaving him. He was left gasping for air, giving the Noah the upper hand to take over again, now that he knew that Allen could not fight him when the boy was oxygen deprived. The Noah heard Kanda yelling at his vessel to get his attention but he knew that it was too late. The boy's essence snapped from the hold he had of the Noah and the 14th took it upon himself and shot his hand up at the man above him, clutching his throat. He knew that Allen was still in there fighting him for control but he would win this fight. He just had to.

"He can't hear you!" "Tie me up!!" "Don't listen to him!!" "Kanda!!" "I'll kill you!!" "Now!!!" The Noah gained complete control of the boy's body but had his victory taken from him as the samurai had hit him, making him see stars. The bastard hit him in order to make him go unconscious. "Fuckin bastard," he whispered out. The Noah left the boy to go into the deep depths of his soul and Kanda felt himself fall into Kanda's outstretched arms. He felt the warmth radiating from the lean, muscled body before everything had gone dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Descent

Pairing: KandaxAllen, TykixAllen

Credit: to Hoshino-Sensei for making such awesome characters for us to fantasize and drool over.

Rating: NC-17, for MEGA ANGST, and Sexual Content

Summary: After an encounter with the Earl, Allen is confined within the walls of the Order. All he wants is that the 14th never existed and to go back to a somewhat normal life. Fate doesn't think so though.

"Ah… hah…" moaned the pitiful voice of Allen Walker. He could feel himself breaking by the constant onslaught of the Noah's attacks. And yet, he fought the 14th every time he could muster up power to block the sin from controlling him. Nothing good ever came out of the 14th's play time. The constant flashes of excruciating pain rivaled far greatly the pains of torture he had received by the hands of Leverrier. His breath kept fluctuating now and again as he felt the Noah roaming through his mind, ripping, destroying those barriers of things he did not want to be let known. He could feel his mask shattering bit by bit, almost revealing his true face to anyone who would see him now. He could not afford that; he just couldn't… and yet…

"How does it feel boy?" That hollow, sinister voice spoke through him, vibrating through his soul and making him shake like a leaf. He didn't want to hear the 14th's voice now. It would only serve to hurt him and he could not be able to afford that. He didn't want his mind to go to turmoil and make him doubt himself. He didn't want anything to go according to the Noah's favor.

"You can feel me taking over, can't you?" the sinful voice dared to snicker at his pain. "I have broken your mask, your shell that you constantly hide behind of. Everyone will know what a fake you are. That the one person they truly love had never even existed in the fist place." He could feel the real threat in that. He had been lying to those around him. He portrayed a happy, innocent child that would smile when everything seemed to be lost. Be the one that would give them reinforcement when they were fighting a losing battle, giving them power to fight just a bit longer. He didn't want those close to him, to know that he was just a hateful child. A child who didn't give a damn about others. Who didn't give a damn if people died around him. He knew that he was this way, but the mask he had put on contradicted what he felt. He did care for people, even when his heart told him to leave the humans to die.

"I will take over soon but I will revel in your pain. I will see how you struggle to deal with the people you say you love without that friendly mask to save you."

"Ah… hah…" moaned that beautiful pained voice. Kanda had tried desperately to block out the young man's vocals but could not avoid that pained moan. He turned to look at the pitiful form to see the boy had been sweating profusely, struggling to cage the Noah that was bound to escape and take over once again. The boy was chained to the grimy wall of a dark cell, just underneath Komui's office. That lithe form arched back into the wall, his neck arching back to show his beautiful, delicate neck. The boy's sinful yet innocent mouth opened, spilling out pained groans, not really being aware of the samurai's presence. He looked like a fallen angel, trapped by those who hated his kind, yet he couldn't help but stare at the poor boy. He thought that he could see the boy glow, even though he knew that that wasn't even possible.

He then noticed that the boy's contorted face began to smooth away, and morph into a blank, emotionless face. He had never seen that face, nor did he think that the boy would have wanted anyone else to see it. He knew that the boy kept secrets from everyone and that maybe… just maybe this face was one of those things they couldn't afford to see. But then… he remembered back at the time when they had meet up again, when he was declared dead by both Lavi and Lenalee. The time he had been fighting with a Noah named Tyki and had lost sight of him. He had accidentally attacked the boy and was surprised to see him alive and well. They had gotten over their constant bickering but when he had seen Allen look at Lenalee's resting form, under the bridge, he had that stoic face. Almost as if contemplating something, but not really contemplating at the same time. He had wondered what had happened to the boy to get him to look like that, to act older than he really was.

A dark snicker echoed throughout the small cell. He shook his heard to banish his reminiscing thoughts. He had a job here to do, ordered by Komui to at least try and protect Allen the best he could if the Noah looked as if he were thinking of doing something brash that would harm the boy in any way. He looked over at the chained boy to stare down at gold, wild eyes. Chills ran down his spine as the boy began to smile psychotically, almost pleased at something he thought of in his mind. He didn't like that look, and any idiot would know that they should steer clear from that look. That smile looked so foreign on the boy's usual soft, innocent features. It looked as if this weren't the boy he knew at all. But now that he thought about it… this was the boy he knew, or a part of him that was usually locked away and had only come out to play recently. He knew that he was staring down at a Noah, but it just never seemed to sit well with him knowing that this was what Allen might become in the future.

"You know… exorcist-san…" voiced Allen in a deep sensual slur that he knew only belonged to the Noah when he was in full control of the boy's body. "This boy here…" he whispered, almost quietly, which had caused Kanda to come forward a bit to actually hear him. The Noah had tilted his head back, looking almost as he were arousal in its form and had flashed the samurai with a flirtatious smile. "… has a delicious looking body, doesn't he?" The samurai felt his mouth going dry as he considered the Noah's words. The boy did look intoxicating and erotic like that in that disheveled form he was now in. But he had willed his wild thoughts away. He had not expected the Noah to so adamantly say something like that. But then again… he probably did expect it since it was a Noah he was talking to, and one that so closely resembled the Noah, Tyki. He felt it best not to respond to the question that still lingered in the air, and had taken upon himself to just look at the 14th in front of him. He did not want to voice out something that he would automatically regret saying. But then again… he never did care what others thought about him. He never did, and why was he starting to care now? It just made no sense at all.

"So you agree?" purred the hypnotic voice again. Cobalt eyes looked up at molten gold with a serious look on his face. He willed himself to not look surprised as he saw the Noah with spread legs, almost tempting to reel him in. The cock of the head was also an alluring feature on the surrendering body before him. He noticed now, that once gold eyes now took on the color of blue-grey. His eyes... He couldn't help but begin to crave the boy. Those opened legs, the way his head was tilted back, the way those eyes looked at him, unwavering, the way his white, silky hair looked disheveled. The way his clothes, especially how his shirt was ripped open to reveal pale, creamy white skin littered with scar like bruises. Never had he seen something so alluring. He wanted to roam his hands through that hair… Roam his hands over that beautiful skin… How he wanted to roam his hands to cup the boy's…

The older man shook his head, banishing those lustful thoughts. He would not be tempted to do anything stupid. To do something he knew he would regret doing because it might just hurt the boy in the end. He told himself that he didn't crave nor lust for the young man, the way he thought he did. He couldn't crave the boy because he so righteously hated the boy. He could not feel lust for someone he hated, could he? It was unnatural to think of lusting over someone he hated, someone he despised. The other thing was that same sex relationships were frowned upon greatly by the church. Looked heavily down upon by people who praised and adored God. But he knew that he didn't give a damn at what they all thought. It didn't affect him at doing his job, did it?

He risked looking back at the young man, and was caught all over again. Those now gold eyes locked in on him and began to reel him in. The samurai began to contemplate on what he should do at this point. He knew that the right thing to do was to leave Allen before he was forced to do something stupid. He should leave the boy there, in the cell, tied up, with no means of being able to escape. But every time he looked at those eyes that flickered now and again, he just couldn't stand leaving the boy to his fate. Couldn't stand leaving him confined when he knew that he could do something about it.

He knew he was going to hell for this. But he also knew that there was no place in heaven for him, even if he did do God's will, and followed the Order. He knew that his hands were tainted by the blood of people from the past. He knew that he was cursed to die and see hell, so he welcomed that fate openly, waiting for it to come. He remembered that the people at the Order he had listened to, believed that they would someday be welcomed in God's presence and be welcomed with his open arms. That fate was for them, not for him. But then he realized, after looking at this young man for relatively a year now, that the boy was just like him. The boy was a martyr and that he had a darker past like him. He knew that the boy had killed his foster father with his innocence but he knew that the boy also had stained hands just like him. Maybe he would die and go to hell, but he knew that he wasn't going to be alone there. Maybe that was the thing he had feared most after life; being all alone.

Memories of that one time, that ONE time he had actually had an intellectual talk with Allen. The boy had been acting lost, almost grieving at the memories of the past. It was like he was looking at himself again. And the way the young man had talked, with restrained calmness and aloofness… it had made the boy look mature. He had looked recollected, almost being at peace of what had happened, just like he had found peace at what he had done. The boy, with his hair down, hiding his face, had looked like a doll. Beautiful yet he knew that this was the only time that the boy wasn't a fake.

"Kanda…" moaned that beautiful voice of his. Dark eyes looked up to meet gold once again. They always seemed to draw him in, even if they were his usual blue-grey, he would feel like he would be lost without that gaze. Yet he knew that he should be taken in by that beautiful face, especially now. He knew that the boy was something that was not for him to touch. Something sacred. He knew this all too well, but it had never stopped him before when he was enraptured by the boy's swaying hips when he saw him walking down the corridors of the Order.

The boy's legs opened wider, almost as if begging Kanda to come in and claim his prize. He felt his body move forward, against his will. This act would usually put someone in great turmoil but that was not the case with him. He openly received being controlled. He let his body take absolute control once he realized that he was heading towards that beautiful boy.

He kneeled down, like a knight in the presence of its king. He then felt his other knee come in contact with the ground and found himself between the boy's spread legs. His eyes roamed over the boy's body almost hungrily as he feasted his eyes on the boy's physical state. He raised his rough hands up to caress the young man's pale cheek, whilst leaning forward to grasp those sweet tantalizing lips with his. He could almost taste the chained boy and while his mind screamed at him to stop and abused him verbally by calling him an idiot, he felt that this was right.

Everything shattered in a moment as Allen turned his face away from him, trembling. It looked as if the cold grasped the boy's body violently but he knew that the boy was holding back something he knew shouldn't be allowed to roam free. The samurai seemed to feel free from the trance and in other cases he would be relieved and pissed that he had been controlled, he felt at a loss. His body burned and ached for something, someone. He couldn't lie to himself now. He longed and wanted this boy for himself. He had always did, but his mind was too stupid to realize it. It had taken his body to show him what he wanted. He wanted to taste those now trembling lips even if it were to cause his untimely fall. He didn't care.

He clutched the back of the boy's soft, white locks, tilting the boy's head up with force, and crushed his lips onto the unsuspecting boy. He tasted so good. He never knew that someone could taste like vanilla. He always thought that a person would taste foul but now that he stayed there, lips locked with this young man, he felt pure bliss. He deepened the kiss, wanting, needing to taste the boy more. Allen had been shocked at the sudden actions of the samurai, but had let himself close his eyes and be taken by the pleasant feeling of Kanda's lips on his. Kanda parted a bit, only stopping to tilt the boy's chin up with his other hand, and resumed with the task at hand. He licked the boy's lower lip, asking for entry, and obtaining it, thrust his tongue in to roam some more. He had been so into it, completely forgetting that he should be on guard. He had failed to hear the patter of soft and even footsteps walking up towards the door.

A knock on the door broke the spell between the samurai. He had ceased in his quest of devouring the boy's lips, but had left a shaking boy behind, being bombarded with pleasure. He parted from his morsel, liking his lips as he saw Allen fall limp on the wall, his head tilting towards his raised arms. He kneeled down again and grasped the boy's chin with his fingers and kissed him once, twice, thrice, before there was another knock on the door. The samurai parted, trying desperately to keep his arousal under control, and his anger under control at being interrupted. The door opened, revealing Komui, standing there looking glum.

"We have been asked to take Allen with us to see the Head of the Order. He wants Allen to cooperate."

"You can't be serious!!" exclaimed a baffled Komui. Allen had been taken to his room by a pissed Kanda, to ensure that he wouldn't do anything traitorous. "We can't do this! This contradicts our beliefs!!" "Silence," commanded the Head of the Order. "If we want to win this war, we must first defeat the Millennium Earl. To do that we must have the help of another Noah from the inside. Allen Walker will act as bait to lure at least one Noah into our grasps, and get him to cooperate with us. He will do it without question! Do I make myself, clear?"

The bed creaked as another body mounted a writhing body. The male above pinned the other's arms to the bed, proceeding to taste those sweet lips again. He couldn't help but attack the boy when he had seen him when he had come in to check up on him. The boy had just gotten out of the shower, water dripping from his hair, and cascading down, in tiny droplets, under the towel. He had been trying to restrain himself from jumping the boy, but the way he had looked up at him, with those wide eyes, he let all control slip from his fingertips.

He now had the boy where he wanted him. He ground his clothed hips to the boy's toweled one and felt sparks of electricity run through his veins. He liked the sensation and couldn't get enough of it. He bent down to raid those beautiful, plump lips again, swallowing those ever present moans of his. He did not want others to hear what Allen Walker really sounded like when pleasured the right way. He was the only one who could hear the boy's delicious moans and cries. They were for his ears only.

All thoughts of the 14th resurfacing where pushed back. He didn't want to think about depressing things. He wanted to pleasure this body, in anyway he could. He could tell that the young man was drowning in pleasure as he rocked his hips into his. The boy threw his head back, moaning, while his legs spread further apart to let Kanda in. The samurai attacked the boy's exposed neck, biting and suckling the soft flesh before him. He continued with his task, leaving small purple marks on the boy's pale, creamy skin.

He wanted the boy so badly. His mind kept telling him to stop before he went too far. His body screamed at him to fuck the boy into the mattress. He wanted to hear the boy's screams of ecstasy when he pounded into his tight hole. To hear his pleasured gasps as he managed to strike that special spot that made him come closer to the brink of release. He wanted to swallow the boy up, tasting everything the body beneath him had to offer.

The samurai bent down, licking and sucking a trail down the boy's neck, coming in contact with the boy's perk nipple. He grasped one of them between his teeth, suckling and biting it to see if it would harden some more. He grasped the other nipple with his fingers, pinching and twisting, reveling in the boy's aroused moans. He abandoned his task at playing with the boy's nipples and went farther down to stop at the boy's inner thighs. They looked so smooth and begged him to mark.

The older man bit down on the inside of the boy's thighs, causing the lost boy to jerk up, arching off the bed, and moaning for more. The man smiled as he proceeded to bite and suck the boy's inner thighs before abandoning that and heading towards the boy's leaking shaft. He gave a long lick up the boy's shaft, purring at how the boy gasped and pleaded for more. He saw the boy move his hands down to lift his thighs up, opening himself fully to the man below. The older man couldn't help but lick the shaft up again, slowly, before engulfing the member into his mouth.

Frantic hands clutched his dark hair, making the man look up as he continued on with his task. He sucked and bobbed his head up and down, while looking deep into blue-grey eyes. He grasped the boy's thighs, pushing them up to get better access to the boy's shaft. He began to fondle the boy's balls with one of his hands that had removed itself from grasping the boy's thighs. He stopped from blowing the boy to lick two fingers and then took back on sucking the boy. He began to play with the puckered whole, earning pleasant moans from the boy. He pushed a digit in, only to move it away before it actually entered the twitching hole. He did it again for about 3 more times before actually slipping a digit inside the warm, tight entrance. That had the boy spilling in his mouth, moaning out his name. Something irked him about how it had been screamed out. It was aroused and guttural but it felt different. He looked up and stopped with what he was doing.

Gold eyes looked back at him through heavy lidded eyes. A pink tongue peaked through the boy's mouth only to lick his lips. The boy smiled and bucked his hip up into Kanda's mouth. He moaned and shivered, closing his eyes, then right afterwards opening them again. "Come fuck me… That's what you want right? I'll moan for you all night…"

Saying that he was pissed was an understatement. He was enraged! He was so close to fucking Allen. So close to rimming his tight ass with his cock. So close to know what it felt like when Allen clutched his organ tight inside him, but the stupid Noah had resurfaced and ruined the mood. He had left the 14th on Allen's bed, recollecting himself and heading towards the door, opening it, and closing it behind him. He hoped that Allen didn't take that personally, if he was aware of what Kanda had done noticing that the Noah had come in and ruined their coupling. He calmed his breathing and strode towards Komui's office, to see what his next mission was. He really wanted to put some time away from remembering how the Noah had used Allen's body when the boy had climaxed. He was still pissed and enraged about that but he would try to put it behind him while thinking of work.

He hadn't heard anything about Allen for a long time. He had been sent off somewhere far from actual civilization, some rural, desolate place on the outskirts of the outskirts of a place near Italy… Yeah, he figured that this was all a useless assignment because he had found the source of what he was looking for, but it wasn't something that he expected. He had found the so- called ghost of the town, but that person turned out to be a little boy, who so happened to like causing trouble for the town. Regardless to say, he had kicked the boy's ass because he had it coming to him. The boy's mother had begun to lecture him about how you could hit someone else's child, but he had given her a scathing look that had shut her up for good.

Now he was traveling with the finder that had accompanied him and needless to say, the poor finder steered clear from the samurai. He didn't want the samurai's wrath to be released on him for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. The finder also noticed that the samurai was… somewhat sexually frustrated. Every single time he had seen someone with white hair, for some reason, he'd go chasing that person, and he had always come up with chasing and old man, or weird women who liked having white hair. He cursed and stormed off to the inn they were staying at and locked himself for the night. He never really knew what the man did there. Probably meditated to keep a calm demeanor to help him from doing something stupid. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He had come back, tired and restless as well. He also had a bad feeling of something but he couldn't really pinpoint what had him angsty as hell. He had begun to feel that way when he had gotten on board of the train to the Order. He felt as if something was going to change in the way that might or might not benefit them. He felt like he had lost something and he didn't like that. But he put all those thoughts behind him. He focused on looking forward to one person he had begun to get closer through because of an accident. He saw a grim looking Lenalee walking towards him. He wondered why she looked so glum. She was always so obnoxiously happy whenever he saw her and it had pissed him off if not less than when he saw Allen smiling with that fake smile. She came up to him and had tried to smile at him.

"Hey, Kanda. Glad you're back. Brother wants you in his office as soon as possible. It's really important."

He walked through the corridors that somehow looked a lot darker than usual. He thought that there would be more people here since there always seemed to be many people there to just piss him off or rub him the wrong way. But this time it was different. He wondered if there had been an urgent mission where all the exorcists had been sent out to deal with it while he was away, but then Lenalee wouldn't have been there to great him. He also began to wonder if there had been a great attack where everyone had been killed. That was a great possibility, a possibility that he couldn't throw out yet.

He reached the door, hearing raised voices. He knew that the voice was Komui's but he had never heard his voice sound so pissed off. There was another voice, which he knew was the Head of the Order. The deep, yet sinister voice of the man was something that he would never forget even if he tried to forget about it. The man's voice seemed calm, almost a great contrast to Komui's hysterical one. He turned the doorknob, opening the door and ceasing all arguments that had been going on. What he saw, he would never have thought he would see in a million years.

Standing in the middle of the room, in front of Komui's desk, while holding Allen by the waist was someone he thought would never in his life time be there. He could not believe how the Order had yet to kill the bastard. He personally disliked how the man held Allen, almost as if the young man was his possession. Allen was his and his blood boiled as the time passed. He would kill the bastard for touching what was his.

The man turned to look at him, and had then smiled at him almost mockingly. He saw the man hug Allen towards his chest almost intimately. "Well, well. Exorcist, I haven't seen you for a while. How've you been?" Dark eyes narrowed at the gold eyes of the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Descent

Pairing: Mostly TykixAllen in this chapter.

Credit: to Hoshino-Sensei for making such awesome characters for us to fantasize and drool over.

Rating: NC-17 for Sexual Content

Summary: After an encounter with the Earl, Allen is confined within the walls of the Order. All he wants is that the 14th never existed and to go back to a somewhat normal life. Fate doesn't think so though.

It had come to his attention that something had gone on when he had been away. The samurai felt that maybe, just maybe he had lost his chance with the young, cursed man. He had felt this when he had seen Tyki wrapped up around him in Komui's office. The Noah looked pleased at the samurai's expression and he had seriously wanted to kill something when he gazed upon Allen in the eyes. There was no guilt, no regret, nothing had flickered through those beautiful blue-grey orbs. It was almost as if he didn't care about how the samurai viewed him as. Didn't care about what he might feel. The samurai hated being ignored and looked down upon.

"If you will so kindly excuse us… We have some other matters to attend to," purred the 3rd Noah as he pulled Allen along like if the man was the boy's life line. The Noah never seemed to stray far from the boy and the boy hadn't seemed to struggle in his grip. It was almost as if they were one being, synchronized with each other's steps, each others movements. They had managed to get to the door in seconds, even with the way the man lead the boy to the door with the boy's back facing the door. No faltered step. It was almost as if they were in their own little world, that revolved solely on them. Komui's voice fell on deaf ears. The two weren't listening to him lecturing them.

"Allen…" replied the samurai in a hushed tone. All talking ceased as those in the room took a moment to give Kanda and Allen their full, undivided attention. Kanda knew that the others in the room knew that they were both famous for their constant bickering and their constant at-their-throats fighting, but this time…. This time was more… civilized. Allen wasn't referred to as "Moyashi," "Idiot," "Stupid," "Fool," "Dumbass." No… he was actually called Allen and those here present felt as if the world was probably going to see the end of its days very soon.

The boy turned at his name, but looked at the samurai calmly. "Do you have anything to say, Allen?" Nothing but silence answered the man in return. Then a cold, "I have nothing to say to you," was said without a stutter. The man had felt as if he had been stabbed deeply in the heart, but he would take it. He wouldn't show how much those words had wounded him. He wasn't weak. He would take those words as the end of their relationship. He would have no regrets.

"Fine, Moyashi," the samurai said. The words felt as if poison spilled to the floor. They were spoken to damage the receiver as well. "You can go but don't you dare bother me. I'll kick your face in." A smile graced the white haired boy's face and he knew that he would grieve the loss of the boy. He had convinced himself that the boy would be his. He would be that light that he so desperately looked for and found in the boy. He knew that even though he wanted him, wanted him to the point of binding the boy down and keeping him locked up from prying eyes, he saw the boy walk away. That small back faced him coldly, almost not caring about him anymore, and had walked into the arms of Tyki Mikk. 'Allen…'

Looking down at the dormant boy, he couldn't help but gaze at one of the many marks and bruises he had so viciously littered on the boy. He had ravished this boy for the extent of four days when the samurai had been absent. The boy had been without him for around two weeks but all the better for him. This boy was like a drug and he had come to be addicted to him. He had thought that the boy was a pushover, utterly sweet and naïve, but he had been proven wrong. The look of helplessness on the boy had made him believe that the boy would be a gently lover. He had been proven wrong. He had the marks as proof behind his back, and on his neck on what the boy was capable of doing. He smiled softly and scooped the thoroughly fucked boy into his arms, recalling the events that had taken place less than a week ago.

Two weeks had gone by while the samurai had been out on his mission. The boy had been frustrated and lonely for the whole two weeks. He wanted to feel those rough hands caressing him all over his body. He wanted to feel that hot mouth take his cock in and suck him off. He wanted to feel the man's engorged member, rubbing against his prostate, as he was tasted. Wanted to feel that hot breath being inhaled and exhaled on his body. Wanted his mouth to get violated. He wanted anything that would make him feel good, but the man he wanted was out and so was he.

He was currently out on a mission to collect Innocence that had been reported to be seen in Turkey. The Head of the Order had taken matters into his own hands. He had proven to be well-fit for the job, unlike Leverrier. Said man was dismissed from the Black Order in London, and was taken somewhere far west in the Americas. The Head of the Order, who was presented to the young, white haired man as Visconti, had told the boy what he expected of him. He told him what was needed of him in order to help the boy gain an ounce of freedom to roam around outside the barren walls of the cell he inhabited in the Order. The young man was let out, with the exception of having two Finders with him at all times.

They had arrived at an inn, away from the chilling cold weather of winter Turkey. The inn was such a small thing, only being able to house people in four rooms, one of them being the innkeepers'. A small, old woman had greeted them when they had waddled in. The white haired exorcist had asked for two rooms and had paid whatever was asked of him. When it was time to part, the two Finders found out the boy's plan and had begun to struggle to keep Allen in their sites.

The boy had managed to gain an upper hand and had locked the door behind himself, not really caring what the Finders had to say. They pounded the door like savage animals, calling out to him, telling him that they would inform Komui of his rebelling, but he knew that said man couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. He had also asked the sweet, old lady at the desk that she shouldn't bother him because he was rather fatigued with the journey and if there is anyone bothering him from his well needed rest, that they should get escorted out. He now hear the struggle outside and the pleas of, "Mr. Walker!!! Open the door!! Mr. Walker!!!" He never knew that silence would ever be counted as a pleasure.

A dark chuckle resonated in the room and the boy instantly went on his guard. He then realized that the laugh had originated from his lips. 'I didn't know if you were capable of doing that.' The young boy faltered in his steps as he stepped back, falling to his knees, head falling on the soft bed. He grasped his head and closed his tearing eyes, tightly. If someone were to walk in, they would probably mistake his state for praying. 'I never would have guessed that an exorcist had a dark side.'

There was another chuckle that erupted in his head, mocking him while he was down. He felt as if his head was splitting. He couldn't help but groan. 'Oh, but I shouldn't be shocked. I do influence you…' The young man was now panting heavily; sweat trickling down the side of his face. He couldn't live like this. He wanted to kill the 14th's smug smile in the back of his head. He felt a pain snag him, and his body ceased to move. He felt his heart clutch tightly and he began to gasp for breath. One of his arms wrapped around his stomach, and the other wrapped around his throat. His vision began to blur and he felt as if this was it.

The pain left just as fast as it came. The young man spluttered, coughing and sucking air greedily into his lungs. He put his hands on the bed, clutching the sheets in a tight grip. His head bowed to rest lightly on the white bed. He grew angry with the Noah, who was mocking him in his mind. "Fuck you," he whispered roughly, "You can't control me."

"My, my, what a vulgar mouth." Something gripped his wrists and he froze. He saw the hand holding him and he recognized that hand. He began to turn his head to see who it was but the assailant's other hand was wrapped snuggly around his throat, keeping his head up and looking forward. His mind told him to struggle, to break free, but his body had begun to relax in the Noah's arms. He heard the other chuckle in his ear and with that he knew who had had him captive.

"Tyki Mikk…" he whispered softly. Something inside of him reeled in anger at the thought of being caught by this man. Reeled in anger at hearing this man's name. The older Noah probably sensed such ill intentions coming from the boy and all he had to do was smile. "What's this? Are you hurting, boy?" The man leaned down and smiled into Allen's throat, reveling in the boy's discomfort. "Let go," growled the young man but the Noah knew that it wasn't the exorcist giving him a piece of his mind. "Don't want to."

Tyki grabbed hold of the boy, dropping him on the bed and ceasing the boy's wrists. He tugged on the boy's red ribbon when he felt like he had firmly secured both of the boy's hands in one hand. The red ribbon gave way easily and the man used it to bind the boy's wrists together on the headboard. The exorcist, or rather, the boy's Noah, began to struggle in the binds, hissing out curses and threats. Chills ran down the man's spine at hearing such words and he knew that he would have some fun. Said man looked down at the transforming boy. Gold eyes peered up at him in a glare, his skin darkening to a blackish- tan color, his hair darkening into a beautiful jet black, and tattoo-like crosses began to appear on the boy's forehead.

The older man leaned down, grasping the 14th's chin between nimble fingers. "Let go!" hissed the 14th scathingly. Tyki did nothing but move to straddle the struggling boy. The man enjoyed how the boy's body moved under him, even if it really wasn't the martyr. But the older man knew that part of the boy's Noah was based on what the boy felt. Thinking about how the boy bucking like a bronco, hurling curses at him, excited him. He had intended to tease the boy 'till a certain point but now… Now something burned him every time he touched the soft skin. It burned real good.

The 3rd leaned down, groaning in bliss as the boy rubbed up against his hardening organ. The body beneath him froze as his mouth whispered haughtily in the exorcist's ear. "Come out, boy. I want to play." The older man rubbed up on the boy and the young man shivered in delight, arching his head back. 'So the boy doesn't detest my touch?' Tyki began to see the boy's skin lighten to his pale complexion. Tears began to fall freely from his eyes. His hair bleached out to his beautiful, snow, white hair. He pitied the boy a little. He knew the pain that came from awakening as a Noah but it must be harder for him since he had that poisonous Innocence in his blood.

Tyki licked up the salty tears that cascaded down the boy's pale lashes. He decided to play along as the nice soul to see if the exorcist would open up to him. He wanted to see what was on Allen's mind. "Don't cry… What's wrong, boy?" he purred softly into the boy's ear. He wrapped his arms around the lithe frame, holding him in a tight embrace, ushering sweet nothings into the trembling boy's ear.

Allen began to unbend into his arms, his breathing evening out slowly and then, and only then did the older man go on with his plan. He buried his face into the crook of the boy's neck, licking and kissing, biting, to leave those beautiful marks on pale, white skin. The young man shivered and spread his legs apart even more, deepening the contact between their two clothed bodies.

"No…" he whispered, quivering innocently under the man's delicate touches. The older man smild knowing that the boy has had sexual experiences before. He could tell by the way the boy opened up to him. All he needed to know was who was the person who had given the boy a taste of that sinful pleasure, but had not bothered to complete the task at hand. Who would leave such a lithe, delectable body out high and dry? The young man's body craved for the attention, and he pitied the man because he was going to take what the older man had to offer. He would make sure the boy drowned in pleasure after feeling those moments of excruciating pain that came from breaching a body. The boy would feel his anal tissues ripping where they joined and he would cry out for him to hear.

"Who's the one who gave you a taste of this delicious sin?" purred the 3rd. He looked up to gaze into the boy's hazy eyes, ghosting his lips over the boy's parted ones. The boy moved forward, to taste the man's lips, and the Noah played along with the boy's desperate quest for relief. "Who was it who left you out to dry?" whispered Tyki again.

"Kanda…" whispered the lithe form beneath him. The man wasn't that surprised about the news. He had always figured that the young samurai liked the young man, now writhing beneath him. He leaned down to take the boy's lips, startling only a moment at the boy's hunger. He took the risk of untying the boy from his restraints. Once the binds fell, the boy's hands immediately went up to bury themselves in the Noah's hair. The boy deepened the kiss, opening up to let the older man thrust his tongue into his mouth.

The 3rd liked how this was going and he couldn't wait to claim the boy as his own. He had a feeling that this man would be better and greater than those before him. He figured that he had found his match, but he couldn't be too sure. He had to see how the boy was in bed. So far, the boy wasn't disappointing.

He felt a hand slither down, under his pants and the hand there grasped the man's straining cock. Tyki hissed, parting from his intoxicating kiss to look down. He was getting stroked rough and slow with the boy nibbling his ear. There was one rough stroke that snapped the Noah's control. He leaned back up only to grasp Allen's shirt and pulled the shirt to opposing sides, popping the buttons from the shirt.

He left what was left of the shirt open and went down to unzip the boy's leather pants. He pulled everything down in one quick swoop, growling irately as he found the leather boots in his way. He pulled the boots off, chucking them to the far end of the room, and continued pulling the boy's tight pants down. After getting everything in his way off, he looked down to admire Allen's disheveled form. He looked so delectable and he couldn't believe that he had waited so long to take this boy's… this man's body. But something inside him told him that this was wrong; that the boy was kin, but he did not care. He lusted for the lithe body in front of him and god damnit he was going to get a piece of him.

The older man leaned down, kissing and biting his way down to the boy's milky, white inner thighs. His sharp canines bit down and he felt the boy buck under him, gasping out in God knows what. He looked up for the boy's expressions as he continued to bite him. Every bite, every lick, every little suckle was rewarded with sweet gasps, pleas for more, and ever darkening blue-gray eyes.

"No more… please… I want…" moaned the exorcist. So far, the boy was being very docile. It was almost as if the Allen from before had never existed. Or…. Maybe the wild, sex driven cat inside of this gorgeous boy was still dormant. He figured that it was only a matter of time until it would be unleashed but he was rather impatient. He believed it was time to unleash it now.

Hips buckled and a choke came from bruise kissed lips as the 3rd engulfed the boy's aroused cock. Hard suctions alternated with hard, long licks and it seemed as if Allen was going to die in pleasure. The boy growled like a beast in heat, fisting his small, white hands into Tyki's bobbing head. 'There he is,' smiled the older man. He scouted for something on the bed and smiled when he found it. He gave a rather hard suck that had the boy arching of the bed. He grasped the tattered ribbon and tied it around the boy's straining member. The boy cried out as he had almost felt a hard climax.

The older man chuckled at the horny body beneath him in what looked like amusement. "We haven't gotten to the fun part yet." Tyki leaned down and licked and bit one of the boy's nipples, reveling in the shivering reduced boy. "I know you can't wait…" he said, and grasped the straining cock. Allen's head hit the pillow and groaned, a trail of saliva rolling down his mouth. "… but it's time to relieve your body from all of this…"

"Ahhh…" moaned the body beneath him, thrusting down to meet Tyki's upward thrusts. It had been a long beginning that had lead to this. The boy had found out how big Tyki's cock really was and was in pain for a while, but look at the how the boy looked now? All lost in pleasure and just asking for more.

The boy's hands clawed viciously at the older man's back, a dull constant sting as the boy's innocence hand made contact with his clawed wounds. The boy tipped his head back, groaning a guttural moan and revealed his neck. The man reveled in the boy's neck, which had by now been covered in bite marks. He was harder than ever when the boy continued to moan out curses and awful naughty things. But he knew that all these things were to be expected. The boy, in all reality, was getting fucked by the Noah of Pleasure. The 3rd had lost count of how many times he had taken the boy but he had not had his fill yet. But seeing as how the boy rewarded him with cries, he knew that the boy could keep up with his hunger. One taste of the boy and he had fallen to count on the boy as his drug.

He grabbed the boy's head, fisting white locks into a vice, and pulled the boy's lips up to meet his hungry lips, all the while as the older man continued to piston into Allen's ravished hole. The man parted and thought of something good. He moved Allen's head to look down and whispered heavily in his ear as he continued to fuck the boy. "Look how well you take me in." The boy had looked down where Tyki wanted him to, and the poor boy couldn't keep his mouth closed. It was almost as if the exorcist felt the thrusts better and harder when he witnessed them.

The young man's head tilted to the side, eyes closed, mouth hanging open as he gasped to Tyki. "I cant… believe… fits…." The older man kissed the exorcist again, moving him up so the boy's back and head were resting on the headboard. He smiled and fucked harder. The older man could feel that he was being taken deeper into the boy by the way the boy's mouth hung open, and so many beautiful cries came out of his lips. One of Allen's hands was in his hair, while the other was gripping the older man's cock as it plunged into his hole, giving Tyki more friction. The man leaned down and bit the exorcist's neck at the same time he untied the boy's cock and ridded the now useless ribbon. The boy came hard on both of their stomachs and the older man shot his seed deep into the boy after a few thrusts with a pleased grunt.

The pattern continued for the next two days Allen "rested" at the inn. The Finders had taken refuge at another in a mile away after being escorted out for disrupting the peace. It was time to go back to the Order since he had accomplished his mission. He hadn't had to look for the Innocence since Tyki had handed it over to him after the man fucked the boy for a day and a half. The exorcist's back pulsed in raw discomfort but the boy was glad he was going back home.

He had found out the 3rd's plans of appearing and he had not licked what he heard. The boy found out that the man was going to come with him to the Order. He kept telling Allen that he was tired of the Earl and that he would like to see how the boy would rule if the Earl had been cast out of his dominion. Allen knew that the whole hassle of finding a Noah that was willing to work with them was over with, but he still felt as if it was going to be a bad idea. But he had practically called truce when he had succumbed to the pleasure the older man had given him. The boy though that he would go all the way with Kanda since the man did give him a taste of this sexual hunger. But now that Tyki had engraved his essence in his body to the highest pleasure over and over again, he felt like Kanda couldn't even compare. He felt like he would not bear to live without the man's warmth.

The ride back to the Order was extremely tense of the Finder's side. There were more times when the boy thought that there was going to be an all out fight to the death. He could feel the Finders holding themselves back from attacking the somewhat calm man. Tyki on the other hand was not helping the situation at all. The older man's attention was solely focused on the delicious boy on his left. He sometimes leaned in and nibbled on the exorcist's ear, and other times he would feel up the boy's leg. He did all this to see the Finders twitch in annoyance. He did this also because he knew that they wouldn't and couldn't do anything to him since he wasn't breaking any rules… Not necessarily. It continued like this for the whole day. But the man thought that they should be thankful for his kindness. He would rather be fucking the boy up on the window but he would wait 'till they were in someplace secluded, and away from prying eyes, and didn't mind the prying ears.

The meeting with Visconti had gone surprisingly well in Tyki's sense. The 3rd had asked Allen to play the complacent boy in his arms without question. The boy didn't have to ask why and here they were, right in front of the door. The older man had arrived wrapped around the boy, almost possessively. The man with the glasses looked irked to see the man, if otherwise uncomfortable with his sinful presence. Visconti on the other hand, looked at the 3rd with scrutinizing eyes but he did look somewhat relieved to see the man.

"Good evening, Noah. Mai I ask what your name is?" Gold eyes looked at blue, almost contemplating whether or not to answer. A smirk crossed his face, a sign of cooperation. The man bowed down, almost like you would in the presence of royalty but Visconti knew that the man was mocking him.

"I am the 3rd child of the Noah Clan, the Noah of Pleasure. The one they call Joyd." There was a pregnant pause before Visconti continued interrogating the man. "Do you know the consequences of coming here at all? You can be taken down at any point. You are considered an enemy here." The 3rd Noah chuckled in amusement, tightening his hold on the boy, while he leaned back, and flopped down, hauling the exorcist down to sit on his lap. He continued to roam his hands, one resting "innocently" on the boy's stomach, the other grasping the boy's throat, making the boy's head rest on the man's shoulders. The older man rested his face in the crook of the young man's neck and couldn't help but glance at the two in the room. They looked tense.

"As you can see for yourself, I know what danger I'm putting myself in, especially getting involved with an exorcist like this…" To prove his point, he licked a line up the boy's exposed neck, making Allen shiver, and then sunk his canines, drawing a small amount of blood. He did all this to elicit such a sweet gasp from his boy. "I will cooperate with you till I see fit. I will help you defeat the Earl, but I would like for you to respect our…. privacy." The man smiled mischievously . "I would also like a bigger bed while I stay here, and I believe I don't have to clarify my intentions." A pause and then the sound of gritting teeth. "Understood."

He didn't know why he could never get enough in watching the spent boy sleeping on his stomach. But this time it was different. A far distant memory from about 35 years ago came back to him. His face contorted into pain as he remembered the details of what had happened to his first lover.

The man had had dark, silky hair and beautiful jade eyes. The young man had had the same frame as Allen or rather Allen had the same frame as the man. Now that he thought about it, his first lover and Allen had about the same lifestyle. True, a lot could change in 35 years and not everything was the same between them but one thing was: they both faced hardships and instead of giving up, they would try to live on, even with the constant reminder following them wherever they went.

His first lover had been the child of nobility; could get anything he ever wanted but he would never ask anything for himself. He would always ask things for others. Such a giving boy. He was very humble but that hadn't been what had drawn him to the boy. It had been that chance meeting that had bound them together. He had been walking down a dark street and had heard a small commotion coming from an alley. He had been curious, he wouldn't lie.

_A flailing boy was kicking and screaming the best he could with a hand covering his mouth. There were two people holding him and then he realized that the flailing wasn't coming from the boy intentionally. One of the men had actually been raping the boy. The man holding the young lad open for the other man looked older, almost in his 40's. The young man's head was resting on the man's abdomen, looking up with tears cascading down his pale face. Tyki couldn't look away from those eyes. Even though the boy was being raped and all, he could still manage to put on a scathing look up at his assailants, almost telling them that this was nothing. _

_ The boy arched rather harshly into the older man, his face contorting into pain, before falling limp in the man's arms. The man that had raped the boy looked to be in his 20's. "I can't believe that you'd let me have a go with your own son, but it's not like I can complain. I do appreciate you letting me taste such fine wine."_

Now that he remembered, he had found the boy in tattered clothes a couple of months later. He had looked as if he had been tossed around a couple of times. He had taken the boy in out of pity but that pity had turned into lust and want and not long had it been when he had taken the young man for his own. The boy was so vulgar in bed but either than that, he was very sweet. He had been angered when he had found the boy tied up to a bed, strangled to death by his father, after the abomination of a man had raped his own son. He had killed the sorry excuse of a man and left him for others to find and had taken his dead, limp lover away to bury him.

A small inhale snapped the older man from his memories and had made him turn towards the white haired man. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the slumbering boy. The young man was on his stomach, an arm under his pillow, whilst the other was close to him and clutched in the sheets. His hair was disheveled, masking his face, his spikes long gone. The blue light of the full moon engulfed the boy in a blue hue. He looked beautiful, almost like a fallen angel.

It pained him to know that even though the boy was a Noah, and all Noah could live forever, the boy also was an exorcist, which meant having Innocence. The Innocence was slowly poisoning the boy, killing the boy slowly. He leaned down to kiss the exorcist's back. He shouldn't be thinking about such morbid things, even if he was a Noah. He would take everything this relationship could offer and he would not mourn for the boy if he should ever die before him. Yes, he would try to distance himself from the boy for his own sanity. 'You cowardly man. You're lying to yourself.'

"I know… I know…"

A knocking on the door awakened him and he was pissed. Who in God's holy name would wake him in the wee bits of the hour? It was unheard of! He looked down at his boy, almost asking for permission to open the door but he stopped and took a rather pensive look at the boy. He got his answer after looking behind the boy. His eyes widened as everything clicked. "SHIT!!!" He grabbed hold of some pants, not really caring about underwear now, and zipped them up. He wrapped the white sheet carefully around Allen's body and headed straight for the door.

The person knocking faltered back, but the 3rd wasted no time in grabbing the redhead's collar and ran. There was an explosion and the loud rumble made the redhead lose his balance. Tyki growled irately and headed towards Komui's office, with Allen in tow. "Fuck… Road…."

Slamming the door opened, then closed, the 3rd stared down 4 pairs of eyes. He took Allen towards the couch and gently laid him there. He didn't care if he looked kind of naked; he needed to get Allen back. He turned to the hard gazes in the room after situating Allen and making sure that not an ounce of the boy's ravished skin was showing. He looked at dark, cobalt eyes and stared him down. He knew that this man was the one who had shown Allen the pleasure of oral sex, but he did not care for this man.

"We have a situation here. I have just gotten information that the Millennium Earl will make his move against the Order and seeing as we have heard the explosion, the act of war is starting…. What are you doing?" asked the man after noticing Tyki take a gentle hold of the unconscious boy's head. The older man had leaned his head down to almost, but barely touch the boy's forehead. "Shut up, I'm concentrating," he growled.

He focused his attention to try to get into Allen's mind. He knew that the boy would lay dormant forever if he did not do this soon. He knew what Road was planning and he would not let everything fall into place so quickly. When he finally succeeded, he lean his head to rest on Allen's. He spoke softly, the language that the Earl had taught him left his lips almost gently.

Moments later, the man had been back lashed by whatever was in Allen's mind. He came to rest on the floor feet away, and he moved fast to right himself and looked back at Allen. He ignored at the worried, "Are you ok's?" He hoped that it wasn't too late.

"Nooo…." Tyki groaned as the once slumbering boy had now sat up to stare at him. The others gasped and backed away, not including Kanda who stood where he was and stared rather angrily. Gold eyes peered sinisterly at him. '**Give him back**.' Dark, long hair pooled down the boy's back. '**Give him back**.' The sly smirk almost mocked him. '**Kill him!**' The sheet protecting the boy from prying eyes fell a bit, hanging off one shoulder while everything else pooled at Allen's waist. Those numerous purple bruise like marks were now out in the open but Tyki did not care about that. '**Destroy him!**' Cold eyes and an equally cold smile, accompanied by a dark, amused chuckle, seemed to make him cold.

"Long time no see, Joyd."

**A/N ** Sorry for taking so long with bringing this chapter in. Computer decided to die on me and everything was lost. Luckily, I always write out my stories on paper first and then transport them on typing, but it pissed me off because I edit as I type stories on here. But I feel like this chapter came out better than the first chapter 3. Hope no one's upset. I have Chapter 4 written already, but I will wait to write that for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Descent

Pairing: TykixAllen, hints of KandaxAllen

Credit: to Hoshino-Sensei for making such awesome characters for us to fantasize and drool over.

Rating: NC-17 for Violence, Angst, and small amounts of Blood

Summary: After an encounter with the Earl, Allen is confined within the walls of the Order. All he wants is that the 14th never existed and to go back to a somewhat normal life. Fate doesn't think so though.

_It had been thirty-five years ago since he and the girl had made that promise but he felt that the promise had now become void from the many years that had passed. It was almost as if the girl had forgotten what she had so desperately tried to promise him. He remembered her tears when he growled at her, telling her, yelling at her to quit spouting such lies. It had taken her a great deal to finally make him believe in her. Now it was all for nothing._

_ He had met the girl after his lover had been killed by that bastard of a father. He still remembered how broken and lost he was without his sun. He woke up every day looking for him but then hanging his head down sullenly when he remembered that the boy was never coming back. It was then that she had found him on the street. He had not cared about what would happen to him. He had taken the art of drinking heavily, almost drowning in all that liquor. The girl had come to him when he had begun to think that he was hallucinating. _

_ He had looked up at her and he was surprised to see the girl out so late at night. She didn't look a day over 11. Her clothes shouted wealth and he immediately saw one of those stuck up rich kids that liked to mock those unfortunate enough to be in their way. Her hair was curled almost too much, but that's what you always saw on girls with long hair. You could almost smell the conceitedness that dripped from her presence. This was someone who got whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. _

_ It had taken her a long time to finally coax him to come with her to where she lived. When he had arrived, he had been offered a bed and some clothes. He had later found that she was one of the two people who actually ruled in this house. There was another man she spoke so highly of but he had never actually seen the man roaming the corridors of the mansion. But it didn't matter if he never did see the man. The man made it clear to him that if he so wished to leave, he was in no matter obligated to stay there. _

_ He had stayed since he felt that the outside world was worse than being here. He should have followed his instinct when he had had the chance. He had felt excruciating pain one morning and his eyes had snapped open to reveal that he had been tied down to his bed. His mouth tasted awful and his back arched at every twinge of pain that attacked him. He had heard them speak of him when he wasn't supposed to be present and heard them say that he was family and that they couldn't wait for him to turn. He had reassured them time and time again that he would always be with them and not to worry. Boy did he regret his words now._

_ The small bitch had made the man do something to him! He felt the rips and tears in his body. It was almost as if his whole anatomy was changing into something monstrous. He did not dare to look forward to seeing how he would look like if this ordeal was ever over. He began to fear himself when something in the back of his mind began to lust for blood. To want blood to drip down his parched throat and make him feel alive. He had felt what it was like to die and he honestly thought that he would be willing to go through that again if he would gain more power. _

_It had been three years after he had turned when he had first met the 14__th__. He had immediately not liked the man. The way he looked down at his fellow Noahs was almost exactly how you looked at a bug in a flask. Looking all high and mighty like that pissed him off to no end. He remembered how everyone used to look at him like that when people saw him drinking his life away in the alleys like there was no tomorrow. He knew from day one that the man was not to be trusted. He warned the Earl to steer clear from the man, but he had been punished by the Earl himself by insulting his brother. _

_But he had been right and the Earl had regretted punishing tremendously. The man had killed his brethren and had reveled in watching them perish into oblivion. Relished how their blood had slipped through his fingers and had loved the way their blood had tasted in his mouth. Even though those fallen had been replaced, those who were there and survived the attack were still bitter towards the man._

"Long time no see, Joyd," purred the 14th. The older man had managed to escape from the clutches of the boy's mind. He knew that there wasn't anyone but her that was able to pull it off. He didn't know why she would bring him back after what he had done to all of them. It just didn't make any sense, but nothing ever did make sense with Road. She was always a demented girl with a hidden agenda and you never knew if she was with you or against you.

" --------, what are you doing here?" growled Tyki. He didn't like how the 14th looked so calm and almost unaffected at the fact that there were three capable exorcists that could kick his ass at once. That calm demeanor was in no way assuring. He wasn't some weak person, even if he did look like one. He had learned that a calm and meager looking person might turn the tables on you and prove you wrong. He had seen the boy fight before, hell, he had even fought said boy and he had learned that tremendous power was stored in such a small package.

"My, my…" chuckled the boy in a lazy purr, "I've been gone for so long. You have forgotten your manners." The 14th then changed his face, making his heart clench painfully as he saw Allen's sad face. He looked so innocently young, almost like a small, lost child. The older man couldn't help but to be drawn to such a face. There were alarm bells ringing in his head, but he did not care. How dare someone to make his lover have a face full of pain? He wanted to so desperately wrap his arms around the boy's body. He felt that he was the only one that could lessen the boy's suffering. He was so close… he could almost smell the boy's shampoo….

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" growled a voice. He looked over to see the samurai. "For a Noah who spouts how superior he is to humans, you sure are stupid." The man blinked and looked at the boy in front of him. He stared in suppressed shock as he saw Allen's transformed arm imbedded into the ground where he stood moments ago. He looked at the boy who was smiling sweetly at them.

"Oh, look what you did…" pouted the boy in a sullen voice. "Now Komui will have to explain why there's extensive damage in his office." Tyki gave a confused look before jumping back to avoid another attack from the boy. He saw the samurai run head first at the boy, pushing the 14th back and then felt other innocence begin to activate. He felt two things whiz past him before seeing the redhead and the Lee girl rush in at the boy with weapons ready to attack.

He growled and sped off forward, going to take those exorcists off his lover, and so he could finish the job. He didn't care if he killed the boy. It would save the boy the pain of killing those he cherished. He knew that the boy could see everything happening from the inside of his body, but he knew that no matter how hard the boy tried, he would not be able to gain control of his body fast enough to stop himself from doing something he would regret.

Something flew towards the four, grazing Allen's cheek and they staggered back to avoid the projectiles. Tyki suppressed a pained growl as he couldn't manage to move fast enough, and now had the projectile piercing his leg. He pulled the thing out and saw what the little things were. They were sharpened black candles. "Road…" he seethed.

Road was currently perched on Allen's shoulders, hugging the boy from the back, hanging off the boy's throat, while tugging the boy's head back. She had his head turned to the side, licking off the blood from his grazed cheek. The boy looked as if he were a doll with those dull, blue-grey eyes. It looked like Road was in full control of the untamable 14th.

"Hello, Tyki!!! I'm very glad to see you!!" giggled the girl rather innocently. It was creepy. The older man expected her to do something demented since that's what he had seen her do almost all the time in the presence of her victims. But now that he looked at her, the girl looked her age by the way she had tilted her head to the side like a child would. He knew that she was planning something. He could almost hear those gears in her head turning at the same time he planned to get Allen and either kill him, or kill the Noah and somehow saving the boy.

There was a rather loud crash to the side and all eyes turned to look at what had caused it. Bespectacled eyes looked back at everyone in the room, with a smile on his face. The man was dressed in white and if they didn't know any better, they would have thought that a blimp had come through the wall. The man chuckled and waltzed towards the Noah of Dreams, with a smile of praise on his face. Eyes landed on Tyki and the Earl couldn't help but smile a bit more.

"Oh, look who's here! It's Tyki-pon~" sing-songed the Earl. Tyki felt like he was in deep shit now. He knew that if the Earl was here, then the others were here as well, hiding and waiting for the signal. He knew that he had to act fast if he ever wanted to keep Allen with them. He looked all over the office and could almost see the other Noahs there, perched lazily and waiting for their orders. It was now or never and he knew that he would not wait for them to make the first move.

With lightning speed, Tyki moved towards the Earl. He knew that he could distract the Earl from the others and that should give the stupid exorcists the time to get to Allen and actually knock some sense into him or knock the boy unconscious and haul him to their side. He delivered a swift punch to the Earl's stomach, but before the punch could impact, he felt as if he had been thrown in the air. He collided into a wall hard, breath escaping him as he slumped down.

His head collided into the wall as he felt something pierce him through the shoulder. He hissed in pain as he saw the Earl plunge his blade deeper into him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain and he couldn't help but convulse now and again at the pain. He had looked over to see the samurai holding Allen down. The samurai had straddled the boy's head and was murmuring things that made the boy under him thrash. The boy was screaming at him to let him go in a hysterical voice, almost as if scared at what the samurai could do to him.

Road lunged towards Lenalee and Lavi, not showing any mercy on the two. She had lost Allen to the samurai by the constant attacks from these two exorcists. How dare they take Allen away from her? She had been told by the Earl that she had to make the 14th side with them no matter what. She had done so when she had tortured the 14th inside the boy's head without the boy knowing. Once she had made the 14th submissive, she had attacked her dear Allen and trapped him in his own nightmare, reliving the time he had killed his precious father. She pitied the boy, but it was favorable to their side if the boy was on their side. The boy was a fighting machine and once they managed to make him turn in the presence of them, then they would know that the war would be won by them. She hoped for that future with Allen. She would do anything to keep Allen with her and she would go as far as killing the boy if she did not have him to herself.

The girl managed to injure the two exorcists and set her sights on the samurai, who by now had his hand gripped in the boy's hair, causing the boy's head to arch back. The man kept murmuring things and Allen had his hands around the man's arm, trying to throw him aside. Every second that went by, the boy's body began to sag and sag in the samurai's grasp. The Noah was losing control of the boy and the Noah was seething. He was so close!! He would not let this insect come in between him and his vessel!

The girl lunged at the samurai and Kanda looked up to see the girl lunging forward, her face contorted in such anger. He knew that she wouldn't reach him since he saw something from the corner of his eye. He had seen the older Noah throw the big oaf off of him and threw him towards the girl. He saw the Earl hit the girl and they were both sent flying towards a wall. He glanced to his left to see the older man look at him but he then turned his attention to the young boy in his arms.

The boy had gone limp in his hands. He bent down to see if he could feel the boy breathing. Seconds past and he couldn't feel anything. He quickly lowered the boy down and positioned his mouth towards the boy. He leaned down and blew air into the boy's lungs and then came up to put pressure on the boy's chest and continued the whole process again. He didn't need to worry about anyone attacking him since the others were making sure no one interfered with his task at hand.

He was suddenly thrown back and he managed to lessen the blow by putting his hands out towards the oncoming wall. He looked back and saw a woman darting towards him. He raised his sword up but had not managed to intercept her blows and he was tossed away again. He was being led away from Allen and he couldn't do anything to protect the boy if he was this far away. He felt something hit his back, his cheek, his shoulder, leaving behind gashes. He got up again but staggered back, falling down and saw the woman coming again. He knew that he couldn't block her and just waited for the oncoming blow. He would heal soon but this would cost him greatly.

The blow never hit him and he stared in shock to see something come out from the woman's chest. It looked like a claw had punctured her body. The woman's head had been tossed back, her mouth open. She screamed or rather howled in pain as she felt the protruding weapon burning her flesh. She knew that it was innocence but she couldn't believe it. She didn't think that he would recover fast enough to fight them! She hadn't even felt that insect coming towards her!

The woman screamed as she felt herself begin to crumble away. She cursed her attacker and before she could utter another word, that same claw removed itself from her chest and crushed her skull. What remained of the woman fell to the floor. Blood had splattered onto Kanda but not as much as it had stained his savior. The samurai still couldn't take his eyes off the man.

He looked into the eyes of Allen Walker. The boy stood strongly in his white cowl, now dyed red. He didn't look innocent at all with all that blood on his cowl and on his face. He looked like a hard, cold soldier waiting for the next order. The boy looked down at Kanda and had offered up the only thing that wasn't tainted in blood; the boy's human hand. The man took it but was then pushed out of the way as projectiles flew towards them.

The boy and the samurai rested on a slightly risen floor and looked at the Noah, who had now regrouped. The boy had looked down to see the blood dripping from his innocence. He didn't know what had caused him to go off and attack the woman. He had felt such blood lust. He felt hungry and he had felt something tell him to attack the woman. He had been told that if he did that he would get a reward. He slipped his tongue out and swiped a bit of blood from his lips and he didn't know how to feel. He felt his hunger grow. He knew that this was wrong. He was aware of killing someone with his hands. He had killed a Noah but she had also been someone who resembled humans.

He could feel the eyes of his fellow comrades looking at him in trepidation, almost contemplating whether or not they should thank the boy or curse the boy. He looked up, putting all his thoughts into the back of his mind. He did not have time to start cowering and begin to have a conscious. He had killed and there was no way to turn back now. No matter how much he degraded himself afterwards, he would not be able to deny the absolute bliss he felt at tasting the woman's blood on his lips. He felt good at inhaling her coppery blood fall onto his face.

"It's happening again!!!" screamed road, and another scream had surprisingly come from the Earl. The man looked crazier than usual when his eyes landed on the white haired boy. The way the boy was drenched in Noah's blood reminded the Earl of the events that had taken place 32 years ago. He couldn't believe his eyes! He thought that they would never see that scene ever again, but seeing the blissful smile on the boy's face after the boy had thrust his arm into Lulubell's chest had returned them back to the nightmare. They needed to leave. They could not stay here. They had to think of things over again. He would not lose anyone else to the hands of this boy!!!!

Everyone looked on as the Earl opened a portal and had commanded all the Noahs to return, except for Tyki, who had stayed behind. The portal closed and the office with the addition of many rooms were left to be testimony to the fight the exorcists' had fought. Allen felt eyes bore themselves into the back of his head. He turned and cast his eyes to those gold, feral eyes of Tyki Mikk.

The man's eyes widened in shock at the boy's current state. He staggered back to see the same look on the boy's face as before. The boy's eyes looked lost, but there was something lingering there that looked like the smell of blood in the air had intoxicated him. Memories of the 14th drenched in his brethrens' blood came crashing back and anger began to consume him. His chest heaved up and down rapidly and he stepped forward one step at a time. Each step he took, he felt as if he were losing all control of his emotions. All he heard were voices in his head, bombarding him and clouding his judgment.

'**Kill him**,' they growled. '**Destroy him**,' they screamed. '**Hurt him!!!**' they pleaded. He got closer and closer towards the boy and he didn't pay any attention at the yells of the others when he lunged at the boy. The boy looked at him pitifully when he had managed to straddle the boy. His hands immediately went towards the boy's throat and began to squeeze. The boy's hands flew up to pry his hands off but his hands wouldn't budge. The boy struggled under him, gasping for breath, whimpers escaping him, trying to plead Tyki to let him go. **'Kill him. Destroy him! Destroy him before he does so to you! You must survive! Drink his blood!!**' screamed the voices in his head.

Suddenly, memories of his first lover came back. He remembered how the boy had looked when he had come into the room where his father had strangled the boy do death. The boy had tears in his eyes, his hands had fallen limp to the side and they had been staring up at his father. It almost looked the same. Allen's eyes looked up at him, with tears in his eyes. The hands that were currently trying to pry his hands off were beginning to fall limp to the boy's side. He looked down at the boy's eyes and saw such love in them, almost as if he were convincing himself that this was what Tyki wanted. The boy's hands fell limp to the side. Tyki had let go of the boy and he thought that the boy was dead. The boy was so still, looking up at him, just as his first lover had to his father, but then Allen's eyes widened as his back arched as the boy greedily sucked in air. The boy began to cough and grasped his tender neck.

Tyki saw the bruises of where his fingers had been strangling the boy moments ago. He felt his heart clench and bent down and took the coughing boy into his arms. He buried his face into the crook of the boy's neck. He began to shake in anger by how close he had been to killing the boy. He had been close to killing the only person who had made him for the first time in thirty-five years.

"Allen… I'm sorry…."


End file.
